Burnt Paradise
by Jadecoyote
Summary: This is a one shot fanfic. It takes place before and during the Shinma wars of the manga. This is focused not wholely on Miyu and Larva but about the Western Shinma. I hope you enjoy..it took a long time please R


Burnt Paradise

Jadecoyote

Rated: T

(Don't own Miyu period)

There was so much smoke that it blocked the harvest moon hanging low in the sky. In the old mansion nothing was going to survive the blaze. A single figure crashed through the window, white cloak flying splayed by shards of glass. Wrapped around his mouth to keep the smoke out, Pazusu made his way through the mansion till he found the dying body of his friend,Count Raull. Quickly he bent down on his knees and cradles his friends head in his hands.

"What happened Rall?" he said in his soft voice, laced with concern in it. Though the question had passed from his lips he knew already what had happened here, it was unmistakable. Quarrel, the scourge of his people had come and tried to take control but even though this happened to his friend he knew that another had come to pick up the fragile pieces.

"Quarrel..Pazusu my old friend, take care of Carula..and Larva" his friend's voice brought the Western Shinma leader back from his thoughts. Yes, Larva and Carula were now his responsibility. Gazing down at his friend he heard him take his final breath and die.  
"I am so sorry my friend" he murmered and rose from his kneeling stance. Before the fire consumed everything he had to find the children. As fast as he could he moved down the hall as the clouds of smoke assaulted him, but not as bad as his grief toward his dead friend. Coming to a pair of large double doors he crossed the threshold to find a young boy in a dark cloak with light azure hair and the most stunning ruby eyes. In his arms he held the little baby girl in his arms. At first the boy seemed frightened and held the baby tighter until the older man lowered the cloth that covered his face.

"Master" Larva said in his small voice as the relief showed on his face. Pazusu lowered his head causing his hair to fall in his face a bit.

"You are so brave Larva.Profecting your little cousin. Come we cannot wait any longer and must leave" Pazusu said and took Larva's hand and led him out of the burning mansion as fast as possible.

Standing on the cliff overlooking the castle Pazusu watched the castle burn down to ashes as everything he once enjoyed died, except for the children..the beginning of a new generation.

"Master Pazusu, Master." Pazusu turned and looked at Carula now a little girl standing there with a puzzled expression on her heart shaped face.He gave an uncertain smile and shook his head.

"Are things okay Carula? Where is Larva?" The lord of the Western Shinma asked in a calm tone of voice. In his position and by his nature he had been calm when dealing with the problems that might come, and everyday troubles..he had enough of them to boot.

"Hes with Lemures and they are hiding from me" If she were human one might think she was three or four years of age, no she had lived centuries. As his old and dearest friend had wanted he was raising them both the best he could. Carula pouted and crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Its okay Carula go find Lillith and play" he said and she turned and ran out lagging her doll behind by the arm. Finally he turned his attention to the map laying out neatly on the desk with many little figures upon it, plots of conquest and so forth. The great ship of his called the Light of the Sea would soon be finished and preperation for expansion soon would go forward. He wanted to wait for Larva and Lemures to get older to proceed in this nagging plan.Already he had gathered a group of loyal followers, but with Quarrel locked away in a statue hopefully to never again to cause destruction. What enemies could stand in his way other then the threats over sea? Just one.

Through the centuries to west to east one guardian of each region had been chosen through the generations to send the stray shinma into the darkness. The bloodline that later would give birth to the Vampire Princess Miyu to the East the other was what was on his mind. Who was this person who haunted him so and would cause him worry. It would not be in his thoughts that both Guardians would change his fate forever.

After observing the terriories on the map for a little longer he waved his hand to the side causing the air to thicken and his surroundings to change.Pazusu decided that he would deal with things after meditation. The king of the Westen Shinma's demon gate was a palace of white marble with high arches and tropical flowers. In the courtyard was a fountain with a statue of Shiva holding a basin in one of his hands, the rest in the classic dancing form.Approaching it he sighed loudly feeling the weight of his rule fall from his shoulders.The paradise he had created was a place of peace when his life was so hectic. What he did not expect was that his peace would be disturbed.

drip..drip..drip..

The waterfall played its tinkering lullaby but Pazusu knew that something was amiss. Sharply he turned his head and at the same time removing his curved sword from its hilt. There stood a tall pale woman dressed in a white and silver dress, her golden hair falling down her shoulders, and her eyes the coldest sapphire like ice itself. Her aura made him uneasy, but he wasn't one to be frightened so easily.

"Guardian how dare you disturb me in my own sanctuary. You got past my guards and broke your way into my demon gate. I should applaud you but I rather see your head as a trophy" The words were sharp as the sword he held, yet she didn't flinch.

"Pazusu, King of the Western Shinma. I am Kimara, the Guardian of this land and it is my duty to banish you into the darkness." When she spoke it took him by absolute suprise. Her voice was soft spoken and expressed nothing unlike her eyes.Now that he took a good look at her he found her to be very beautiful to look at. A beautiful enemy is the worst to have.

"I hate to crush such a flower, but you leave me no choice" he said and ran at her sword ready. Turning her hand as if in slow motion she produced a flame of burning blue flame that even though he didn't begin close to her he felt it. Neither of them would die that night. She was fast and dangerous but he was determined not to be taken by her. Throwing the flames at him he caught her by the arm causing her to miss and pulled her close ready to plunge his sword and forever silence her and her whole body language dared him to do it. Pazusu would have done it too but again he stared into those eyes of sapphire and felt the breath leave his body.The expression in her eyes had changed but not showing fear but as if she was looking through him. What Pazusu was unaware of was that she was seeing the same thing in his eyes. His heart picked up beats and she closed her hand causing the fire to die down. Neither of them could explain what happened in that moment, but he could not kill her and she couldn't banish him to the darkness. It would be the beginning of the first forbidden relationship between Shinma and Guardian.

From that day on the Kimara, the Guardian of the West gave up her rank and cut off the generations of the West. This caused an imbalance to the Western Shinma taking power and there only being Guardian in the future, Miyu of the East. At the time though it seemed that none of this mattered.

"I'm going and there is nothing you can say that will stop me. Myself and Lemures have decided that I will go to Japan" Larva said in a determined tone of voice as he turned from the mirror looking at the woman that was once the enemy of his people.

"I am not saying that you can't, but at least explain the logic behind it." Kimara tried to reason with him but she knew that his mind was made up. Herself and Pazusu raised both Larva and Carula togather almost like a family and now he was going.

"Wheres Carula?" Larva changed the subject on his maternal figure who huffed at this.

"In the field waiting for you" Kimara said and stepped out of his room. She begrudginly wished that Cait Sith had not put those old stories into Larva and Garline's head. In truth she didn't trust the boy since it was the son of the great Quarrel. Waving her hand she entered Pazusu's demon gate that had merged with her own causing a contrast of willows with little paper houses hanging from the branches and the Indian Palace of her lover.

"So your letting him go?" Were the first words out of her mouth when she found him among the flowers of the garden where she had first met him. He seemed so serene in his white cloak and turban, dark hair falling against his pale cheek. Kimara knew better then to think that he had not heard her and stood there, watching him quietly till he decided to give her an answer.

"Yes" was his answer finally wihtout opening his eyes. She was going to object but he had already risen and walked to her cupping her cheek.

"Once he has destroyed the Eastern Guardian then all will fall to us" he said and to keep her from being maternal and worried he kissed her. Kimara had alot to say but her body relaxed from his passionate ministrations. Larva would go and never return again.

Japan..what a poor countries. Why did Larva want to come here? Those are the thoughts that went through Kimara's mind as she stood upon the deck of the ship looking out at the shoreline. It seems that the war had begun and she would have to join in. The blast from the hull was what caught her off guard and caused her to run toward the sound., When she got there it was too late. The statues that had been there were gone..the ones holding the Quarrel and one shattered. On the ground laid her lover, Pazusu wounded and coughing up blood.

"Pazusu" she screamed in alarm and kneeled by him and lifted his head. Slowly he opened his eyes and gazed at her a fraction.

"Kimara...Quarrel has escaped and Cait Sith betrayed us" his voice was raspy as he spoke these words. Kimara raised her hand and wiped his hair off ihs sweaty brow. Very slowly his hand moved over hers and he actually smiled faintly.

"I am glad I got to see you before I die.." he said and coughed softly.

"N..no no your not dying my love.We have been through so much you can't die down" tears stung her eyes and she felt sorrow that she had never felt before. But the sound of footsteps alarmed her and she was staring into the face of Larva..the same Larva that the Dark Exorcism had failed at the expense of Carula's energy.

"Laba" she said calling him by his latin name that was favorable.He said nothing as she stared at him with wide suprised eyes. By then Pazusu had risen to his feet trying not to stagger to look upon his adopted son.

Kimara had left the two knowing that they were going to fight and the outcome would be terriable no matter what. As for the former Guardian she felt a deep desire to stop whatever had been unleashed and practically killed her love. Quarrel would pay but setting foot on Japanese land would be unforgiven. Standing as she had done when facing Pazusu stood MItu. She was a young petite girl with brown hair and striking golden hair.

"So you put Larva through all of this and your the one who Quarrel is after"Kmara cried knowing all about the enchantment put on Larva.

"You do not understand that my fate with Larva is entertwined with his own.That is unbreakable" The Guardian said and Kimara removed the mask she wore and threw it aside. For the last time she called upon the blue flame and when she threw the ball of blue hot flame it hit the one Mityhad summoned and collided horribaly.It looked like both would comsume the two Shinma,Kimara after the horror of loosing Pazusu, and facing the Miyu reborn from Yui's blood was no match and she was consumed into the voic of hot flames then darkness..

Perhaps this would not be forever...

Perhaps she would be reborn again..

To be with her lover again...

Finis


End file.
